1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for handling stock material. In particular, it relates to an improvement for facilitating the exchange of finished packages on a driven cantilevered support shaft with new cores upon completion of a winding operation.
2. Prior Art
In the handling of stock material by winding a plurality of endless webs thereof on individual cores on a driven cantilevered support shaft to prepare finished packages of the stock material, there has been a need for facilitating the exchange of finished packages on the driven support shaft with new cores upon completion of a winding operation. Fitting a plurality of new cores individually upon the driven support shaft, after finished packages have been removed therefrom at the conclusion of a winding operation, has resulted in excessive down time, because of the inherent slowness of such an operation. In an operation such as winding, excessive down time cannot be tolerated. Indeed, many of today's manufacturing operations must be made even more efficient, if they are to remain competitive.